La plus magnifique des journées
by Felifaery
Summary: Une journée habituelle entre James et Lily. Vraiment ? Et si au contraire, c'était une journée magique ! La plus magnifique des journées…


_**Un petit OS au fil du clavier.  
Je ne peux rien dire au risque de gâcher la fin...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Félina**_

**Merci à Ambre qui a corrigé ce texte. **

* * *

_**La plus magnifique des journées**_

_13 h 28_

« Potter, tu n'es qu'un sale cancrelat ! Je te déteste !  
- Mais Lily… tenta le jeune homme.  
- Ah non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre ! hurla la rousse.  
- Mais j'y suis pour rien !  
- Bien sûr ! Tu es l'innocence même ! Tu n'as rien voulu !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Lil' !  
- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Hors de ma vue ! hurla-t-elle complètement hystérique.  
- Viens, James, intervint Sirius, on va aller faire un tour.  
- Mais…  
- Viens. »  
James suivit Sirius, penaud et blessé. C'était une mauvaise journée…

_13 h 43_

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi, James…  
- C'est rien, je t'assure…  
- Tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, hein ?  
- Oui, je sais, Lily. Je sais », assura James avec un sourire joyeux.  
Dans un coin, Sirius souriait. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais. L'éternel jeu du chat et de la souris, mais n'est pas la souris qui tout le monde croit.

_14 h 34_

« Potter ! Je te déteste ! hurlait à nouveau la rousse.  
- Mais Lily… commença James.  
- Lily calme-toi, intervint Sirius, sentant la détresse de son meilleur ami.  
- Oh, alors toi, le complice de tous les mauvais coups, tu la mets en veilleuse ! coupa Lily.  
- Eh ! Sur ce coup-là, j'y suis pour rien ! se défendit-il.  
- Bah, moi non plus ! s'exclama James.  
- Mais bien sûr ! J'ai fait ça toute seule ! T'es intervenu à aucun moment !  
- Mais Lily, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu…  
- C'est pas ce que tu as voulu ! s'écria Lily manquant de s'étouffer.  
- Mais…  
- Viens, James, on va aller prendre l'air… » murmura Sirius en tirant son ami par la manche.  
James le suivit tête basse, le moral à zéro. C'était la pire des journées…

_15 h 01_

« Ça va ? demanda Remus qui venait d'arriver.  
- Elle me déteste… murmura James penaud.  
- Mais non, James, dirent en choeur Remus et Sirius. Elle le pense pas…  
- Ouais… »  
James acquiesça, mais le cœur n'y était pas.  
« Je vais la voir… »  
Sirius et Remus secouèrent la tête… Rien ne changeait jamais vraiment…

_15 h 38_

« James Andrew Potter tu n'es qu'un lâche ! » criait-elle à nouveau.  
Remus eut un sourire involontaire, que capta malheureusement la furie rousse.  
« Ah parce que ça te fait rire Lupin ! Espèce de sale petit imbécile !  
- Lily, s'il te plaît ! tenta James.  
- Alors toi ! Surtout tu ne prononces pas un mot ! Je ne veux surtout pas entendre quoi que ce soit franchir tes lèvres ! vociféra-t-elle. Garde tes boniments pour d'autres.  
- Lily ! Tu exagères ! » s'emporta James.  
Il esquiva habilement une gifle avant de s'enfuir suivi d'un Remus et d'un Sirius hilares…  
« Merci du soutien les gars, grogna-t-il.  
- Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation, rétorqua Sirius, tandis que Remus hochait la tête avec véhémence.  
- Faux frères ! »

_16 h 41_

« James ? Tu m'en veux ?  
- Pas du tout, dit-il hésitant, ne sachant quand allait arriver l'explosion.  
- Tu sais que je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… murmura-t-elle comme une petite fille prise en faute.  
- Oui, je sais, Lily. Je sais… »  
James soupira, elle semblait calmée, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il lui offrit un beau sourire, et tenta d'ignorer ses amis qui se payaient sa tête dans le dos de Lily.  
« Elle le mène par le bout du nez, souffla Sirius.  
- Parce que tu serais différent, toi dans sa situation ? murmura Remus. Il est amoureux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.  
- Je me laisserais pas balader comme lui, assura Sirius.  
- Ouais, murmura Remus, pas vraiment convaincu. »  
Un bruit de verre brisé… Un hurlement de douleur…  
« Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Potter ! » hurla Lily.  
James fuit sous une bordée de jurons particulièrement colorés.  
« Eh bien, elle en a du vocabulaire, remarqua Sirius.  
- La ferme, Sirius ! » grogna James.  
Remus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire… Quand grandiraient-ils enfin ?

_17 h 26_

« Je te hais ! Si tu savais à quel point ! s'époumonait-elle. Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir comme ça ? Tu es le pire des bonimenteurs !  
- Lily… soupira-t-il, las et fatigué, c'était une très mauvaise journée.  
- Ah non ! Range tes excuses et tes airs innocents ! Ça ne prend plus depuis la troisième année ! Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire pitié !  
- Lily, intervint Remus, je pense que tu devrais te calmer, ça n'avance à rien », continua-t-il d'une voix posée.  
Mais Lily n'était pas en état d'écouter, elle lança un regard noir à Remus, qui se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il n'en menait pas large maintenant.  
« Ah ! Bah voyons ! Il manquait plus que toi ! Le tempéré et toujours juste Remus Lupin ! cingla-t-elle. Voix de la raison et conscience des Maraudeurs ! Vu ton infaillibilité prouvée, ironisa-t-elle, tu m'excuseras de te demander d'aller voir ailleurs !  
- Lily, il ne voulait rien di… commença James.  
- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » hurla-t-elle.  
Il baissa la tête et s'éloigna, de plus en plus miné. C'était la pire des journées. Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Il soupira et s'affala au pied d'un mur, se tenant la tête entre les mains, le désespoir et la culpabilité commençaient à le ronger.  
« Hé ! Tu vas pas te laisser miner comme ça… s'exclama Remus.  
- Elle a pas tort, souffla James. J'suis quand même assez responsable.  
- Mais elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, et puis, t'es coupable de rien du tout ! s'emporta Sirius. Elle est complètement barge, c'est tout ! »  
James se leva d'un bond, rouge de colère, il saisit Sirius par le col de sa chemise et dit d'une voix dure :  
« Ne redis jamais ça sur Lily ! Sinon je te jure que je te le ferais regretter ! »  
Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas nerveux. Sirius resta figé un moment, la bouche ouverte. Il jeta un regard perplexe à Remus qui haussa les épaules.  
« Y sont complètement bradzingues tous les deux !  
- La question c'est de savoir qui a déteint sur l'autre », remarqua Remus avec nonchalance.

_17 h 58_

« James Andrew Potter ! » hurla la rousse.  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute, attendant la suite avec résignation, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne l'écouterait même pas.  
« Tu me le paieras ! J'espère que tu en es conscient ! »  
Elle hurlait comme une démente, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. James aurait tout donné pour que cela cesse, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.  
« Mais pourquoi ils font rien ? demanda Peter qui venait d'arriver. Y'a des potions contre la douleur, non ? demanda-t-il à Remus.  
- Lily est allergique à l'un des composants, souffla Remus, et parle pas trop fort, vaut mieux pas qu'elle nous entende…  
- A ce point ? » s'exclama-t-il.  
Sirius grimaça, Peter n'avait pas parlé fort, mais à un moment où Lily cessait de hurler.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla contre le mur, attendant l'explosion qui ne tarda pas. Sirius saisit Peter par le col et le força à se baisser. Une fiole de verre s'écrasa contre le mur, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Peter quelques secondes auparavant.  
« La vache, elle vise bien la bougresse, souffla Sirius.  
- Fais gaffe à tes paroles Patmol, n'oublie pas que Jamesie à l'ouïe fine…  
- Allez-y planquez-vous, les lâches ! vociféra Lily. Ah ils sont courageux, les Maraudeurs ! Bandes de planqués ! hurla-t-elle.  
- On prend le large, souffla Remus. Ça devient dangereux dans le coin… »  
Ils se relevèrent et s'enfuirent, bientôt rejoints par un James penaud, qui avait une magnifique trace rouge sur la joue…  
« J'ai pas pu l'éviter, celle-là », grogna-t-il en se frottant la joue.  
Ses trois amis explosèrent de rire, vraiment moqueurs…  
« Sympa, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu… »  
Ils redoublèrent de rire. Quelle journée mémorable !

_18 h 15_

« Mr Potter ? » appela une voix.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux, l'air perdu et anxieux.  
« Suivez-moi », dit une jeune femme vêtue de blanc.  
Il se releva suivi de ses amis, quelques pas en arrière.  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre toute blanche, Lily était étendue sur un lit, enfouie sous des couvertures, elle paraissait épuisée, complètement vidée de ses forces. James s'avança réticent, ayant peur d'une nouvelle crise de hurlements. Mais la jeune femme qui était venue le chercher, le poussa en avant.  
Lily le repéra et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle eut un sourire gêné quand elle repéra les trois autres Maraudeurs dans l'encadrement de la porte, figés sur le seuil, ils hésitaient à entrer.  
« Entrez, dit-elle timidement. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée de ce que je vous aie dit, je ne pensais rien de tout ça, mais je me suis un peu emportée…  
- Un peu ! » s'exclama Sirius.  
Il se reçut un coup dans les côtes de la part de Remus, ce qui fit rire Lily.

Une nouvelle jeune femme vêtue de blanc entra dans la pièce en poussant devant elle un petit berceau qui lévitait. Elle s'approcha du lit où s'étendait Lily et prit le tas de couverture qui occupait le berceau.  
« Harry James Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1981 à 18 h 11 », dit-elle en mettant le tas de couverture dans les bras de James.  
Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, un petit écriteau apparut sur le côté du berceau, où s'inscrivirent ses paroles.  
« 4 kg 150, 61 cm. »  
Puis elle sortit, de la pièce sans un regard de plus aux personnes présentes. James, son fils dans les bras s'approcha de Lily qui lui souriait. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et déposa le petit Harry dans les bras de sa femme. Lily se redressa, et se cala contre James, qui l'enlaça avec beaucoup d'amour, observant le petit bout de chou aux yeux d'émeraude et à la petite touffe couleur jais. Il avait un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

Les trois maraudeurs s'approchèrent, et sourirent à la vue du tout petit bébé, qui avait les poings serrés, et regardait autour de lui de ses grands yeux vert profond.  
« Salut toi, sourit Remus, qui se sentit moins joyeux quand Lily lui fourra l'enfant dans les bras. Euh, Lily, je ne crois pas que…  
- Mais si Remus… Tu sais que ça te va bien, rit James.  
- Mets-la en sourdine, Jamesie ! grogna le lycanthrope, tout en souriant comme un enfant au petit Harry.  
- Ça y est, il est sous le charme », se moqua gentiment Lily.  
Remus lui tira la langue de manière très adulte. Puis il tendit le bébé à Peter qui fit un véritable bond en arrière.  
« Euh, non, j'suis trop maladroit », souffla-t-il anxieux.

Sirius se moqua de lui, mais quand James se leva, récupéra son fils et s'approcha de lui, le ténébreux brun déchanta. Il recula de quelques pas, rougissant sous les rires de Remus et Lily.Finalement, il prit dans ses bras la toute petite chose qui regardait le monde émerveillé, ses grands yeux écarquillés.  
« Sirius, je te présente Harry, ton filleul, expliqua James, t'as intérêt à être à la hauteur, vieux frère. »  
Sirius hocha la tête distraitement et commença à bercer le petit bout dans ses grands bras. James retourna prendre Lily dans ses bras, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Ils observèrent un peu moqueur Sirius qui berçait Harry dans ses bras, juste dans la fenêtre, le soleil de fin de soirée les entourait d'une aura de rouges et d'ors, très Gryffondor…  
Oh oui, c'était une belle journée… La plus magnifique des journées…


End file.
